The 67th Annual Hunger Games
by Fangirlingomfg
Summary: The 67th hunger games everyone! May the odds be EVER in your FAVOUR! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Nightlock Frey**

I grab one of my knives in one swift motion and in the next I throw it with the perfect technique. It lands straight in he centre of the dummies heart. "well done, very well done." My father claps and mutters under his breath. "This year, we will have another winner!" I smile at his reaction. I should probably explain. My name is Nightlock Frey and I live in district two. i have six older brothers and a younger sister. Danny is my eldest brother. He is 26 and he one the 79th annual Hunger games. Then Josti followed. Then Teirnan and luc and Wilson and Ash. Ash is only a year older than me. We live in the Victors Village and I am the next one to win. I am eighteen years old and this is my last year. I have to win. but first i have to get through the reaping, then 23 other tributes. Nadia is my sister. She is thirteen and this is her second year. In a few more she will be the next winner. We have all been training since we could stand and we all have our specialties. Danny's is a sword. Josti and Ash like bow and arrow. Teirnan and I like knives and Wilson and Luc like close combat with any weapon. Nadia is the only different one. She doesn't like anything and sometimes refuses to train. She reminds me of our mother. Dad was is an ex-peacekeeper and Mum was a baker. She died a few years ago, when Nadia was just two. She was in a fire. From her oven at the bakery. She would be very proud of us all is what Dad says. I agree. I can't wait to be in the Hunger Games. I seriously can't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Reaping**

* * *

I wake up on the morning of the reaping. Well, I didn't really sleep. Dad would be upset that I didn't sleep but who really cares. I slip my blue-black hair in a high ponytail and put on some black jeans and a dark blue, loose fitting singlet top. I look in the mirror at my tan skin. I don't need any makeup because I am already stride downstairs with my brand new reaping outfit. I needed a new one for this year anyway.

"where are you of to?" Dad asks casually.

"just waiting for Ezela." I reply cooly.

the doorbell rings and Nadia is already there in a blonde flash.

"Oh, hi Ezela!" She smiles sweetly.

Ezela comes in like she lives here. Well, she practically does.

"ok, so, i have so much to do. I need to do SOMETHING with my hair, my nails and I have a dress. I need makeup, and LOTS of it. I mean, if I am going to be seen with you, Nighlock, I am going to have to look good!"

did she even stop for air?

"okay." I laugh. "Come upstairs and we will get ready together!"

* * *

After an hour and a half, we are both ready. Ezela looks killer in a tight red dress and black ballet flats with a pretty braid that Nadia did in her gorgeous auburn hair. She has makeup on and just a few ulterations and a thick nailpolish on that brings put her dark eyes. I look even better. I am wearing a corset dress with the skirt going out in a tutu style way. My dead-straight hair is brushed and looking as glossy as ever down to my hips. I am wearin peep toe heels with metal studs and a little makeup to hide the bags under my eyes. I look like the berry I was named after. Sweet and delicious looking on the outside, but deadly on the inside!

"we look AMAZE!" She says, giving the mirror a cherry red kiss. I walk down the hall to see what Nadia is wearing and I gasp. she is wearing a white dress that flows out at the skirt with an ice blue ribbon around her upper waist that brings out her eyes. The same ribbon is in her blonde hair which is styled in a half up half down do. Her icy eyes are shining. She looks so different from the rest of our family with her snow like features. Whereas the rest of us have black hair, black eyes and tan skin. She has blonde hair and pale skin with light eyes.

"let's go!" I say, offering my hand. She takes it tightly and walks with me down the stairs.

* * *

At the reaping, we get blood samples and are ushered through to our age groups. I need to get tot he front. I need to! I push past and everybody lets me, knowing that I, Nightlock Frey, will volunteer. Everybody knows me!

our escort, a pudgy man with fat fingers and a big gut comes to the stage. He has skin the colour of peas and lips a darker shade. His hair is in a slight come over consistingf exactly three hairs. He has tattoos everywhere and his clothes are slightly too small.

"welcome to the 67th Annual Hunger games!" he hollers into the mic with his capitol accent. "And may the odds be EVERn your favour!" He chuckles and points to the big screen in the main square. We watch a clip about how good the Capitol has been to us, bla bla bla, and how the hunger games are payment for he uprising. Then the good part.

"ladies first!" He plunges his hand deep into the ball. I am just about to volunteer when he name is called.

"Nightlock Frey!" I stand there, frozen. That wasn't part of the plan. Ezela nudges me and I regain my wits. I walk onto the stage and give the crowd a huge smile.

"it is such an HONOUR to be here!" I say flirtatiously. I get wolf whistles and claps and I blow kisses and bat my lashes. All part of the show.

when it's the boys turn, I know who will volunteer. Chance Clifford. My all time dream boyfriend. He is one of the biggest flirts. The first one in line for me. Of coarse, I can't be easy. I play hard to get and pretend I don't like him. That makes him want me more. In the arena, that's when I'll show him how I feel. It's what always happens. What happens in the arena, stays in the arena. Wink wink. It happens so fast. chance volunteers and we shake hands.


	3. Chapter 3- the Capitol

**chapter 3- the Capitol**

The goodbyes were extremely quick. First my father and Nadia came in. They both knew I would survive, but they still left me with a. Pang in my stomach that wouldn't go away. My brothers all wondered in next. Giving me advice on who to team up with and What weapons to get and about food and water and basic strategies. It wasn't anything I hadn't already been taught but it was still reassuring. Then Ezela came in. She hugged me and told me she would see me soon. All my other friends came and went. I always knew I was popular. The train ride was also quick. I reminisced on my goodbyes and what memories I had of district 2. Would it change when I got back? Of coarse it would. I would only become more popular. More friends. More boys. More wannabes. Better life. Chance comes over and sits down flirtatiously. I raise a single eyebrow and smile, knowingly. He must know every girl wants him. Especially me.

"so, only one of us can come back, huh?" He says, slightly smiling.

"guess so..." I reply, just as cooly.

"Well, we better make the most of our time together than, huh." He grins

"what do you have in mind?" I ask, already knowing the answer

"I have a few ideas that could pass the time. My room, nine o'clock."

"uh uh." I shake my head

"no way!" I smile and get up and walk away.

when the train pulls into the station, there are a million people screaming, jumping, crying, just dying to get a glimpse of this years tributes. I wave and smile and greet the audience. Just as I was taught. Chance comes beside me and does the same. The crowd goes crazy for us. They have to know how ridiculous they look to us, though. Their tattoos, piercings and modifications all lead to a freaky style that they think suits them. There are all sorts of colours and styles that my eyes are sore just looking at them all. I am still in my reaping outfit because I want them to see how amazing I look.

* * *

I get into the elevator with Chance and kaneil, our escort. Kaneil is strumming his fat fingers on his gut and whistling.

"oh, how I love this time of year!" He laughs

when we get to floor two, the elevator opens and we get out. It is amazing. The furniture is modern and tasteful. I go into my designated room for the week and look in the wardrobe. Yes! They must have got the message about what clothes style I wanted. I pull on black skinny jeans and a black corset top with studded boots and a black ribbon in my hair that is in a high pony tail. I put on my ring, which I will wear in the arena. A black diamond. Extremely rare. It was my mothers. I walk out of the room and a wolf whistle greets me. Chance.

"Wow." Is all he says

i flick my hair and glide to the couch. I pick up the remote and flick through until I find the channel with all the reapings. District one is just starting. the girls name is called. She is a brunette who looks scared out of her wits. A blonde girl with blue eyes volunteers. She reminds me of an older version of my sister. She is stylish and petite. But has a deadly look in her eyes. The guy gets called and they shake hands. District two starts and I watch myself, with a knowing expression in my eyes. I am happy that when I get called, I look as if I knew it was going to happen. I look great. Than Chance gets called and we shake hands. Three passes. No one special. Four is a brunette girl with dark lashes and a guy with sea green eyesMane sandy hair. Five and six and seven are nothing special and eight is a pair of twins, that volunteer. They both have depression in their eyes and are scrawny red heads. Nine is a young girl. Only twelve. I hope I don't have to kill her. The rest of the district pass and I have no recollection of any of them apart from the few who stand out. Tomorrow is the opening ceremony.

**hi guys. This chapter is a little long, so I broke it up for you. I am new to fan fiction and am really happy with my story. Remember, vot vote vote and keep the comments and reviews coming! There is still more. I hope you are enjoying Nightlocks story as much as I am writing it!**

**thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- prep time

**ok, ok, so the last chapter wasn't really long, but This one will be. Promise! I am trying to keep it interesting but please help me out by** **reviewing and commenting! I am making a quarter quell fanfiction and I have made a poll on my profile. Pleas pleas please vote. You probs haven't read all of this so I'm just gonna stop. Ily 3 - Carli**

**Chapter 3- prep time**

I tilt my head to the side, staring at the floor length mirror in my room. I wonder what they will do. I am already practically gorgeous, at beauty base zero. Maybe cut my hair a little and do my nails and stuff like that, but nothing much. I get called out to the dining room and I meet my prep team. I requested Gabriel as my designer, the previous winner's stylist. She was from four, and he made gorgeous outfits and made her get a ridiculous amount of sponsors. As I was in two, that wasn't a problem. Gabriel's prep team stood in an awkward line consisting of three ridiculous looking people. One had gorgeous brown eyes and natural looking lips, but that's where it stopped. She had bright pink hair, all spiked up and was stick thin. She had alterations in her cheekbones that looked like little lumps under her eyes. She had piercings everywhere and her skin was an unnatural shade of white. It looked ghostly. The next on was a male. He had Scarlet hair that went down to his shoulders, straightened and styled to a flat surface. His face had a red tattoo that started above his upper lip, curved down around his mouth and up towards his eyes in a leafy pattern. The last preppy was a women of about forty. She was plump and had green hair with matching eyes. But it wasn't a natural green. It was a lime kind of green. Her skin had green tattoos all over and her hair was styled in a waterfall of curls. She was plump and had white skin, like the first preppy. The one with Scarlett hair introduced himself.

"we are your prep team!" He said excitedly

"I am Devlin," he smiled

he gestured to the one with pink hair. "This is Plutan, and Garlia." He finally pointed to the one with green hair.

I took them in. Each of their features and alterations and clothes. What did they know about fashion. The freaky three started pulling their things out of their bags.

"we are so honoured and excited!" Plutan remarked

"ooh, I can barely contain my excitement!" Garlic said, jumping up and down.

"now, you are already _gorgeous, _I must say. Gabriel will be very pleased!" Devlin said, sitting me down in a fluro yellow chair. They cut and waxed and painted me up to busty base zero, and it took no longer than ten minutes. They called in Gabriel. He was tall. Taller than explained. He reached at least 6.5 foot and had bleached white hair with black tips, that was spiked up in a short crop. He had dark skin and piercings on his lip, eyebrow and from that, he looked normal.

"so darling, you must be Nightlock!" He said, not looking up.

"oh my!" He gasped when he saw me.

"you are something special!" He smiled knowingly.

"well well well, i have so many ideas!" He said, clipping of each word.

"I'm thinking black and powerful, but sexy At the same time." He used hand gestures to get his point across.

I just smiled knowingly. He flicked his hand towards the prep team, telling them to leave. They filed out, all excited. He showed me sketches of what he planned. I nodded and agreed to everything. He was a pure genius

* * *

When my makeup, hair and nails was done, I slipped into the outfit I would be wearing for the opening ceremonies. It was a silver black unitard that went all the way to my wrist. It had a single meta. Strip on each wrist and ankle, and two running down form my shoulder to my hips and around my lower back, meeting each other half way. I had a silver headband on and our horses were black with silver bridals. Our coach was also silver. When Chance and I hopped into our coach, I looked around at the other tributes. The blonde from district one was glamourous. They had Flaire, my next choice in stylist. The girl was wearing a pink leotard with gems going around the bust And leg area. for the skirt, a pink, flowy, see through piece of fabric that was short at the front and long at the Back. she had a crown of jewells and Chrystal's. Another district that stood out was four. she was wearing fishnet stockings and a blue mini skirt that looked like and umbrella. She hat a netty top on. He was wearing long trousers and no shirt. They had coral as headpieces and had a single trident each. District three was wearing technology stuff and seven was wearing a costume made from bark. It was cool, but not like ours. We looked elegant, graceful, but deadly. District one was called, and they hopped on their carriages. She was gorgeous and I reckon she will get a lot of sponsors. we were next, and got a lot of wolf whistles and flowers thrown at us. We stared straig ahead and stood like statues. I tilted my head slightly and smiled knowingly. Our horses glided smoothly and gracefully Through the city and the crowd was chanting our names. Well, my name mostly. I was a crowd favourite, just like my father said. They were histerical Over me. And the other girl from district one. I glared at her, and when she looked over, I glared more. She was my biggest competition. She was girly and sexy, but I was sexy, gothic and deadly, so I would get more sponsors. Her blue eyes glared back. She knew it was me that was going to kill her. When the horses stopped, Chance jolted and gripped my hand. I pulled away and glared at him. The tributes from 10, 11 and twelve looked underfed and frumpy in their outfits, I noticed when they stopped. 8 and 9 also looked a little thin. Actually, everyone did apart from 1, 2 and 4. I felt pity for a second. They didn't have a choice as to where they grew up. Then suddenly u realised what I was doing. These people, all of them, might die. No... They have to die, if I want to win. maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I shake that thought away and remember the pride my father had for my brothers. And the pride he will have for me, his seventh daughter and victor. I smile at the thought. yes. I will be going home!


	5. Chapter 5

**training and scores**

after the ceremony, Chance and I are guided by Keirnan to our room. Gabriel and Zalia, Chance's stylist, join us for dinner.

"It was SUCH a hit!" Gabriel compliments us.

"you guys were amazing. The whole deathly looks, the glaring and all thaT, GOLDEN!" Zalia compliments us.

"it was quite magnificent." Keirnan says, shoveling food into his chops.

"thanks." I gush

"it was all because of my, I mean our wonderful stylists!"

Chance mumbles something about hAvignon to go to sleep and everyone agrees that would be quite a good idea as we have training tomorrow. Finally, our mentor comes. It is the victor from two years ago. Melissa Howards. She had long, blonde hair and clear skin. She was a career, but nobody knew except her. She pretended to be sweet and lovely, and because she was pretty, she was humble. It turned out that she was a killing machine and killed everyone on sight. She walks in, flicking her hair in casual jeans and a pretty top with heel boots. Her model figure stoops over the table.

"so, who missed me?" She squeals

i jump up and hug her, she hugs me back. She is a really close friend and I used to train with her. Now she trains me sometimes.

"Ok, ok." she sits down

"so sorry I'm late, but I had a thing." She indicates to her new modification. A tattoo on her hand that symbolises freedom. Ironic really. It's not that I hate the Capitol, i love it. They do so much for us. But really, they force us to kill other kids and that bugs me a little. We have no freedom at all. Anyway, back to Melissa.

"so, a little birdie told me that you two," she points at me and Chance

"were crowd favs at the opening ceremony!" She squeals and smiles. Apart from you, district one and seven were the other favourites, so watch out for them." She smiles again

"so,w e have to go through strategies." She starts

"actually, we were just off to bed, weren't we Nightlock?" Chance stands up

"no, I wanna listen." I flick him off. What does he want from me?

"ugh." Chance sits back down. "I s'pose I better listen then. He groans

"ok, so, at training tomorrow, I want you to show off and scare the other tributes." She says

"I personally know that you two have been training since like, ever, so really show them. Nightlock, get knives. Chance, get a bow and arrow, or a sword or whatever tickles your fancy really." She laughs and flicks her hair

"find people to alliance with. Make sure you buddie up with one, and maybe four but I'm not sure. They don't look like the best this year. Surprising. Anyway, that might be an act, so watch them closely. Seven, maybe, but don't get your hopes up. Also, the guy from three looks really strong, but he might not wanna team up with careers, so don't push too hard. Actually, try your hardest to get him. I want you both to get over ten in your training scores to get sponsors, so, try really extra hard!" She smiles at us both

"remember, only one of you is coming out of this alive, so use each other to your advantages. Now break!" She jokes.

we all decide to go to bed so I go I to my temporary bedroom and strip into plane pj's. I scrub my makeup of and put my long hair into a braid. I walik over to my bed and fall asleep immediately.

* * *

In the morning, I awake to the smell of pancakes and syrup. I jump out of bed and take a quick shower, dressing in what Gabriel had laid out for me. It is a simple outfit, simLiar to what I wear normally. It is a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top singlet. I wear my hair in a braid and slick some mascara on. I put on a pair of low heeled boots with studs on the heel. I walk out feeling calm and see the breakfast laid out on the table. There is pancakes and waffles and a million types of eggs. There is bacon and toast and a drink buffet that goes for a whole table long. I smile and sit down. I click for an Avox and one appears at my side.

"get me a coffee." I snap and it scurries away and brings me one. It is delicious. Perfect amount of coffee and milk. I put some waffles on my plate and drench them with syrup. I have a piece of toats and bacon and a single egg. I am stuffed. by the time everyone else arrives I am finished. I get up and Melissa waves me over to the lounge room. I walk over.

"ok." She whispers

"just know, I am supporting you 100% in there." She pats my back and I smile. She knows I will win.

she smiles at me and pretends to be talking about a brand new purse that she loved in one of the fancy Capitol shops. She sits at the table and takes and apple. That's all she has. Well, not all of us can be stick thin without trying. And not all of us have a big week plus god knows how long in the arena ahead of us. When Chance is finished, Melissa takes us down the elevator at 9:40. We stop at ground level and she gets out.

"Ride down to the very bottom level. Get out AT&T he training room, okay?" She tells us, her green eyes widening.

"good luck in there. And remember, allies and show off!" She presses a button and the doors close. we ride down to the training room and hop out.

* * *

**allies**

**Nightlock (2), Chance (2) Samara (1) Cody (1) lithe (4) andy (4) Stella (7)**

**stevie (7) Tamil (9)**

**everyone else is with their district partner or by themselves.**

* * *

**Scores**

**district 2.**

**Nightlock- 12**

**Chance- 11**

**district 1. **

**Samara- 10**

**Cody- 11**

**district 4.**

**Lithe- 11**

**Andy- 9**

**district 7. **

**Stella -8**

**Atevie- 8**

**All other name you don't need to worry about**

* * *

**Ok, so next chapter will be the games. Sorry about this chapter. I think I'm going cray cray (hah, get it?) anyway, I am so sorry for this, just ignore this blabber. Wtf y am I alive wot is wrong with me?**

**anyway, please review and the poll! If you have any other suggestions to the quarter quell, please tell me through the reviews. That way I will get them. Thanks so much guys ily 4 Eva! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok, so the allies were originally seperate and in neat little lines but something happened and it messed itself up. It looks a little confusing so i'll do it again plus the scores for training.**

* * *

**Allies**

**district 1.**

**samara- 10**

**Cody- 11**

**district 2**

**Nightlock- 12**

**Chance- 11**

**district 3**

**girl- 5**

**Boy- 9**

**district 4**

**Lithe- 11**

**Andy- 9**

**district 5**

**girl- 4**

**boy- 5**

**district 6**

**girl- 6**

**boy- 4**

**district 7**

**Stella- 8**

**Stevie- 8**

**district 8**

**girl- 5**

**boy- 7**

**District 9**

**Analia (Anna)- 8**

**Sampson- 6**

**district 10**

**Girl- 5**

**boy- 5**

**district 11**

**girl- 4**

**boy- 2**

**District 12**

**girl- 7**

**boy- 6**

* * *

**Allies**

**elite team- Samara (1), Cody (1), Nightlock (2), Chance (2), Lithe (4), Andy(4)**

**Sub team- Stella (7), Stevie (7), Sampson (9)**

**later on, Analia joins with Nightlock then gets killed by Chance.**

* * *

**Ok, I hope that cleared it up for everybody! xoxo, Carli**

**Disclaimer- nope, I do not own the hunger games.**


	7. Interviews

**Ki, I know I said the next chapter will be the games, but I forgot the interviews. So, this will be quick and I PROMISE the games will be up by tomorrow at the latest.**

* * *

12...12...12... The number flashes on the screen. Oh my god! 12! The highest score in the games _ever! _better than all six of my brothers! Chance's face flashes on the screen and the number 11 appears next to his name. There are claps from around the room.

Melissa gives me a hug. "Wow! What an effort!"

our prep teams are jumping up and down and so are our stylists. Keirnan is licking his fingers from the sausages and nibbles that were on the table. _were. _

_"_that's AMAZING!" Melissa squeals. "You two will get so many sponsors. We watch all of the scores and the only ones wort remembering were district one, the male from district 3, both from 4, district 7 and maybe 9. I'm glad that the little girl from 9 did well.

"well, tonight is the interviews. Hopefully you two will keep up the effort!" Keirnan says.

"now, we have the private sessions today, and we need to work out a few things. Melissa will take Nightlock, and I will take Chance " He smiles at us both, his chubby fingers drumming on his gut.

* * *

the private sessions go reasonably well. I spend the day with Melissa. The first two hours are spent working on my personality For the interviews. How I will compose myself. We decide on provocative and confident. The next two hours are spent on how I will sit and act for the interview. I walk in ridiculously high heels and strut around. It was easy, as I already knew half the stuff. We didn't use all two hours, so in the last half hour, we discussed strategies. She told me that she would support we as much as she could, but if Chance was dying and she could help, she would. She said she had chosen me, as she was only able to get one of us out alive. She told me to team up with the all jest hat I had made and get water a.s.a.p. Hunting the night and rest in the day, so he other tributes aren't ready or expecting. She told me that when there was less than 10 tributes left, to split from the allies and hunt by myself. And she said after the finale 10 to stay away from Chance because she didn't want both of us in the finale together. After the two hours were up, I was taken away to my prep team and stylist.

* * *

After 2 hours I have been pampered, waxed, painted and primped until the final product is awing. Gabriel has me in a black satin dress with a corset style top and a skirt that flows around me and when I spin, black smoke grows all around me. My blue-black hair is tied with a ribbon made of the same material in a high pony tail. I have black wedge boots on that tie up and my lashes let off the same smoke as my dress when I blink, but in tiny puffs. I look amazing.

"how did you...?" I start to ask. Gabriel just taps the side of his nose and laughs.

"stylists never tell their secrets." He laughs again.

I walk out to the dining room and see chance in a midnight black suit with a shaven face and his handsome features darkened and outlined, making them pop out. he whistles at me and I give him a turn, letting the smoke spiral and rise around me. When I stop spinning, it slowly fades away, leaving a scent of not smoke, but sweet incense. I smile at Gabriel. I can't believe he did this! Finally, we are ready for the interviews.

* * *

i get ushered to the third seat in a shape that slightly looks like a U. There are 24 chairs with numbers on it, and only 8 are occupied with tributes in their outfits. I look at the district 1 girl and boy. She is obviously going for the whole sweet and girly look. she is wearing a light yellow dress with a velvet top studded with Chrystal's and the skirt going out in a tutu style way, reaching her knees. She has a yellow head band over her blonde hair that falls in waterfall curls. Her pale skin is dusted with glitter and her blue eyes pop out. He is wearing a black suit and his hair is in a spiky style. He is wearing a sneer and is obviously going for arrogant and cocky. My eyes wander over to the 12 year old in district 9. Her brunette hair is in two pigtails by her side and straightened. She is wearing an icy blue dress that reaches her knees. The top has sleeves that reach her elbows and the skirt goes out in such a way that it looks like and umbrella. She looks innocent and sweet. I think that's the personality she is going for. All of a sudden the lights dim and Ceaser Flickerman is introduced. He is in his trademark blue suit, but this year, his hair is dyed a freaky green and his lips are the same colour. It is not a good look. He talks to the camera and audience about how exciting this year will be, and about how this years tributes are different. He shows on the larges current he statistics about who will most likely win depending on scores, training and sponsors. I am pleased that i am in first place, but not so pleased that the girl from 1, Samara, is right after me. I thought it would be Chance. Chance is next, then the male from 1. After that, he calls on the male from 1, Cody. He is cocky and arrogant. I was right about the girl from one. Sweet and girly. Chance is next and he plays charismatic and charming. I am next and play the role of provocative and sexy. When I first walk onto the stage, the crowd goes wild. They throw roses and blow kisses, and I bat my lashes and blow kisses back. Ceaser Flickerman comments about my training score, then about me being in the top. Then he asks me about my family, and I tell him about my six brothers and my sister. He says how good I looked in the opening ceremony and all my other public appearances and I took this as the perfect opportunity. I stood up and thanked Gabriel so much and Asked Ceaser if he wanted to see something special. He said of coarse and I started spinning. The sweet smelling smoke started rising and spiralling above me.

"So that's what that smoke was, coming from your lashes!" He says good natured-ly. The buzzer goes off and Ceaser wishes me well. After the interviews are done, Samara comes over to me.

"give me a spin!" She smiles. I spin and the smoke rises again. I do it because I don't want to risk our alliance, but secretly, I am planning her death.


	8. The citizens of Panem

_The game makers laugh, watching the tributes rise from their platform. The sheer terror on their faces as they realise what they have been brought into. President Snow, with his snakelike eyes and his evil sneer, laughs with them. The Camera adjusts to a birds eye view of the cornucopia. It sits on its own, all by itself. The camera moves again, to the tributes this time. They are in a dessert. A barren hot one, that goes for miles. President Snow wanted a big arena this year, and he got one. The tributes have to find their way to the cornucopia. what the tributes don't know is that the edges of the arena are slowly but surely crumbling away, disappearing. Soon, all that will be left is the clearing of the cornucopia. depending on how many tributes are left by the tenth day, it could be messy. Very messy. The Capitol will love it. The tributes look around. All they can see is desert. For miles. The President knows what the ya re thinking. 'Where is the Cornucopia?' Well my dear... He thinks. You have to find it! he looks over the tributes, taking them in. They all look...nervous. His eye skims over one particular tribute. the tribute has a look in its eye. Determination. That one will win! He thinks to himself. while all the other tributes are taking in their surroundings, this one is ready to run. Ready to fight. And with that, the gong sounds._

**ok, I thought I would do something different and show you from the television perspective. the rest will be through Nightlock. I hope you like it.**

**xoxo FANGRILINGOMFG**


	9. Let the games begin

**so, this is the games. plz plz plz review and go onto my poll. I will legit do anything! Okay, so I am making a quarter quell and YOU guys get to pick the sickening twist. Plz comment about that and also vote on my poll if u like any of those but tell me your ideas. And could you guys submit your charries bce it will be a syoc kind of thing. Anyway, back to the games!**

* * *

The platform rises. Gabriel is standing below me now, waving and wishing me well. My platform spins and rises and I finally see the arena. I look for the cornucopia, but it is nowhere to be found. All that is around me is desert. It goes for miles. _where is the cornucopia? _I think to myself. I look at the other tributes who are dressed the same as me. black pants that reflect heat, but keep body temperature in. Gabriel told me it was going to be hot days and cold nights. I didn't expect this! I look again at the tributes, all looking around dumbly. I smile to myself and get ready to run. I find Chance and Samara and Cody and the two from district four And seven. We are all looking at each other expectantly. Silently agreeing to stick together. I take a look at my single canteen with one litre of water in it. Now I know why we were given this. The games would be boring if not. Heaps of tributes would die of thirst. The gong sounds and I am off, meeting the others halfway. I pick up a long stick and snap it in half. Two average sized weapons. I prick my finger with the point of one. Sharp. I see the district 3 girl and target her. She is running away from everybody else, fear in her eyes. I smile and throw. I never miss my target and this is no exception. The stick, or should I say knife pierces her neck and blood comes rushing out. I run over and pull my weapon out and stab her in the stomach. I leave her to die then. I spin the stick in my hand and look for my next target. I spot him. The male from 10. He only got a 5 so it shouldn't be difficult. I run at him, but Samara beats me to it. She has a rock and bashes his head in. Damn. She smirks at me and. Shake my head. I find another target. District 11. They are holding hands and running. They are disorientated and scared. I grin and run. They are a fair bit away, but I don't mind. I run, but the girl from 9, the 12 year old stops me. She stands in my path and tilts her head. She knows I won't kill her.

"they are in love." She says simply, and darts off. I stop and frown. I should have just killed her. I turn and see that almost everybody is either long gone, little dots in the distance o. Dead around me. our little group forms together and we count how many are dead. 8 are dead so far. Both from District 3 , district 5 girl and the district four boy. Both from 8 and 10. That means only 15 left. Only 15. We decide to find the cornucopia first, obviously. But in the meantime we find anything that could be a weapon. Sticks snapped in half, rocks, anything like that. We regroup and decide to go north.

* * *

**fallen tributes**

**district 3 girl**

**district 3 boy**

**district 5 girl**

**district 6 boy**

**district 8 girl **

**district 8 boy**

**district 10 girl**

**district 10 boy**

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to put :-/ Anyway, I hope you like it! Ok well bye for now!**


	10. Day 1

**so, this is day one obvs. Umm, I can't think of anything else to say so enjoy!**

* * *

we walk through the scorching desert. The career alliance has never felt so powerless. We walk and talk and walk and drink. The Capitol will be itching for blood, and normally on the first day, the careers produce it. But with a desert so big and a cornucopia somewhere in it, these games will be slow going. i now know that these games are going to be full of twists and I am scared that maybe these games won't be as easy to win as I first thought.

"so, there must be a cornucopia somewhere, that is the only guaranteed thing in the games." Samara says, thinking aloud and tossing her golden blonse hair behind her back.

"yeah, I guess." Chance replies, eyeing Samara. I pout. Chance likes _me! _in district 2, he wants _me!_ then again, he does go for anything that is in a skirt. we continue walking. I know that the Capitol will be wanting blood and guts, and today, it just hasn't happened. All of a sudden, it gets dark. No warning, no anything. One moment, it is day and bright and blisteringly hot, the next, it is dark and a little chilly. As the last lights of sun go away, the 9 of us decide to rest and wait for morning and two stay up to keep watch, and wake the next two and they wake the next two and so on. The 9 of us split unevenly and we all decide to stay with our district partner, and district 9 can go with 7. The three of them volunteer to keep watch first a little too eagerly and I am suspicious, but in the end I give in to tiredness. I lay next to Chance, who lays in the middle of me and Samara. he looks at us both and raises an eyebrow and we both roll around the other way, ignoring him. Pig.

* * *

_we keep watch, the three of us. Our plan is in action. I look at Sampson, the one who came up with the idea. When the careers wanted to team up with us, we were all overjoyed. But after the bloodbath at the cornucopia we realised we were in way over our heads. Stella agreed first to Sampson's idea but I was more reluctant. He suggested we split and make a team of our own. Just us three. He said nine people in a pack was too many. We would pick off the careers one by one. In the end, I agreed and our plan took formation. On the first night, we would take watch. we would make sure it was us three, and not Sampson with anyone else, otherwise they would notice. Then, when we were sure everybody was asleep, we would flee and hopefully find the cornucopia. Suddenly, the sky lights up and everybody jumps up, watching eagerly to see the fallen. The first face to appear is of coarse not from district 1 or 2, but from 3. The girl with her amber eyes. Then the boy. Poor district. No hope left. no district 4. Then the district 5 girl, then the boy from 6. Both from 8 and both from 10. After district 8 goes straight to district 10, I see the dark haired girl breathe a sigh of relief. Why? I have no idea. Maybe she isn't as much of a killing machine as I thought. Is she rooting for the 12 year old girl? I shake my head and let the idea go. Of course not. She wants to win. She wants it as much as any of us. Finally, the anthem stops and I steal a glance at my district partner, Stella. She is gorgeous with her dark hair and light eyes and long lashes. Her hair easily reaches her waist and is in two braids and her almond shaped, ice blue eyes pretty much glow in the dark. She is gorgeous in a natural way, not gorgeous in the way district 1 and 2 are. With their fancy makeup and hair. No, she is gorgeous in her own, natural way. She sees me staring and I go red and quickly turn away. An hour passes an I think they are all asleep. Silently, we slip away._

* * *

**ok, I haven't posted in AGES! And for that I am sorry. I haven't been getting many reviews so I am not updating until I get at least three. they don't have to be good ones. They can be things I can improve on or ideas that you think should happen. Cool.**

**disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games**


End file.
